


The Third Noël

by Stefanyeah



Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [4]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which Christmas doesn’t go as planned





	The Third Noël

**Author's Note:**

> And our festive couple is back for a third run. Whahey!  
> Also, it’s getting more difficult each year to come up with an even more over the top name of Matthew’s current death ray…
> 
> It’s for cherrylng. My prompts were _Christmas pudding, brandy butter, Snowball (the cocktail type)_. I had to do some research for that. :O  
>  Hope you like what I’ve come up with.

Matthew had given up all pretences this year. His assistant loved Christmas and Matthew would dedicate these three days to making Dominic happy. His plans, however, had been foiled quite severely.

Dominic shifted and grunted, his hair tickling Matthew’s naked chest. Matthew sighed and put his arm around Dominic’s body, stroking over Dominic’s arm. Eventually, the blond lifted his head, eyes only half opened.

„This is not a good blanket fort,“ he rasped.

„I’m sorry for having to make do with what I’ve been given,“ Matthew retorted.

Dominic frowned and looked around in the wobbly blanket fort. „Where are we actually? And why are we half naked?“

„One of the sheriff’s cells,“ Matthew grunted. He pushed himself up to sit against the wall. „What do you remember of this afternoon?“

„I was doing Christmas shopping. We might have the pudding, but I still needed brandy for the butter,“ Dominic grunted. He lay sideways onto Matthew’s lap, letting the front pair of his legs dangle from the small bed. „Sheriff saw me in the shop and arrested me.“ He looked up at Matthew and bit his lips. „I did pay my shopping and the shop owner told the sheriff, but he wouldn’t believe us.“

„I know. That stupid shop owner had been my first stop,“ Matthew growled before grinning widely. „I scared that little brat of his.“

Dominic sat up swiftly but groaned and grasped his head. He fell back into Matt’s lap again. „You scared a child?“

„Come on,“ Matthew sighed. „It's not my fault her parents let her open the door. They must have known I'd be coming for you.“ Matthew sighed again and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall while raking his fingers through Dominic’s hair. „That’s not how I’ve planned these days. I even got a bloody tree.“

„A tree?“ Dominic repeated. „Where did you get a tree from?“ He lifted a hand and held it against Matthew’s forehead. „Are you feeling alright?“

Matthew grunted and grasped Dominic’s wrist to pull his hand away. „Of course I’m _not_ alright. I’m locked up in prison!“ He took a deep breath and sighed before answering Dominic’s original question. „I’ve got contacts. Been hiding and tending to it since March in that spare room in the back of my lab.“

„You’ve hidden a real tree all year!“ Dominic gasped.

„And two robins.“

Dominic started at him for a moment before giggling and pressing a kiss against Matthew’s lips. „I think this prison is the least of your problems, Master.“ He groaned and shifted to rest his head on Matthew’s shoulder. „I remember I drank most of the Brandy in here. There won’t be any Brandy butter for our Christmas pudding. If we get out of here anytime soon, we’ll have naked Christmas pudding.“

„As long as the pudding isn’t the only thing naked,“ Matthew stated.

Dominic giggled and groaned once more. „Did I embarrass you? Things got a bit unclear at some point.“

„Not... Not much,“ Matthew replied while his still very affronted ego screamed **LIAR** at him.

Dominic lifted an eyebrow and brushed his hands over Matthew’s chest. „Why are we both locked up, actually? How come _you_ are in here as well? And you haven’t told me why you’re half-naked yet.“

„Don't ask stupid questions,“ Matthew grunted.

Dominic pouted and batted his hand against Matthew’s chest. „Those are not stupid questions. And even if they were, I’d still insist on answers.“

Matthew stared at his assistant. Dominic still pouted at him with his lips pressed together. Sighing deeply, Matthew ran his fingers through his hair. He wouldn’t be able to withstand Dominic’s probing. And next, he knew, Dominic would start tickling him. There was no way Matthew would allow Dominic to tickle him when there was still some police officer around to witness even more embarassment.

„As soon as I had blasted the door to this stupid police station open and had demanded for them to hand you over, you threw yourself into my arms and almost knocked the Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror out of my hands. You then threw up on me and promptly fell asleep, drooling onto my lab coat.“

„Oh…“ At least Dominic had the decency to blush. „That explains why you’re half-naked, but why are we still here?“

„Do you think I’d be able to drag you home while still holding my Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror? I’d have damaged your feet before even being out of town.“

„You’d have collapsed under the weight before,“ Dominic giggled. He stretched to peck Matthew’s lips. „You’re not exactly strong, Doctor Mad Scientist.“

„And you’re not exactly a reliable assistant, Mister I Get Locked Up For Paying My Shopping.“

Dominic crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something, but Matthew pressed his index finger against Dominic’s lips. He had heard voices outside when there only should have been the one officer left to guard them.

Footsteps were heard. „You awake in there?“

Matthew grunted and reached up to pull the blanket he had used as a roof down. „What do you want?“ he growled at the sheriff. „Didn’t we agree on you leaving us alone until morning?“

The sheriff shifted and shuffled his feet. He pushed the cell door open. „We did. My wife insists I invite you for Christmas dinner, though. I already sent Marianne home, so there’s no-one to guard you here.“

„We don’t need guarding,“ Matthew pointed out.

The sheriff pushed the cell door even more open and threw a bag into the cell. „My wife packed some clothes for you as well.“

„Do you really need to add insult to the injury?“ Matthew snapped. „This situation is mortifying enough. I’m not joining a bloody Christmas dinner in your fucking clothes!“

„I’m sorry, Dr Bellamy, but I rather have your wrath upon me than angering my wife today.“

 

And that was why Matthew and Dominic were sitting at a large table, dressed in ugly, far too colourful shirts that were far too wide for both of them. Apart from the sheriff and his wife Sheryl, there was a couple, Robin (m.) and Robin (f.) as had been explained to them amidst inane giggling. Matthew had felt his trigger finger twitching violently and only one Dominic’s feet stroking against his leg stopped him from lifting the Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror into their faces.

A goose with dumplings and red cabbage had been served and Matthew had to admit, it wasn’t half-bad; still lots of room for improvements, but edible enough.

Now, the food had been removed and Sheryl had brought some glasses, crushed ice and bottles of beverages, that Matthew had grown quite familiar with.

Throughout the year, he had been taking notes. And as it turned out, not only liked Dominic snowflakes and snowball fights, his love for the white stuff also influenced his drinking habits. Matthew had spent many early mornings, when Dominic still was asleep, trying to work out the perfect recipe. 105 ml Lemonade; 22,5 ml lime juice, freshly squeezed; 60 ml Advocaat.

What he witnessed Sheryl doing, however as far away from creating a perfect Snowball as it could be.

„Stop that!“ Matthew shouted and reached over the table to pull the bottles and glasses towards himself. „Stop your dilettante attempts at creating a cocktail and get me a measuring cup.“

He looked at the bottle of lime juice before glaring at Sheryl again. „You need _freshly_ squeezed juice not this abomination.“ He shook the bottle and pointed towards the kitchen. „Now get me that measuring cup!“

Sheryl narrowed his eyes at him, but Matthew’s glare made her turn around and rush into the kitchen. She returned with a measuring cup that Matthew could just work with if he increased the proportions of the recipe.

He sighed and tossed some ice cubes into one of the glasses before attempting to create the perfect Snowball. Matthew wasn’t sure he had succeeded, but nevertheless, he took the glass and placed it before Dominic.

The blond had been watching him with wide eyes and was now staring at the whitely liquid.

„It’s not going to be perfect, what with not having the right equipment,“ Matthew mumbled.

Dominic reached out and gingerly lifted the glass. He took a long sip before putting it down again and sighing softly. He looked up at Matthew and shifted from his seat to straddle Matthew. Dominic tangled his fingers in Matthew’s hair and pulled Matthew’s head towards himself, pressing their lips together.

Matthew felt the four metal legs pressing against his own, trapping him on his seat as Dominic’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Matthew could taste the familiar flavour of Dominic mingled with the taste of lime and Advocaat.

For a moment, Matthew forgot just where they were sitting, just lost in the kiss and closeness of his lover. Until Dominic broke the kiss and whispered a sloppy „I love you.“

Matthew stared at the blond mess of hair now pressed against his shoulder, shocked. He didn’t dare to look up in case anyone else had heard and would notice the gleaming red of his face. Judging by the sudden silence and the suppressed giggle, however, Dominic’s slurred declaration had been well-heard.

Dominic however, was snoring softly.

 

In the end, Matthew had left with a wheelbarrow that could just about hold Dominic. He had threatened the attendees with his Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror if they ever parted with anything that had happened that evening. However, he was under the impression, that his threat wasn’t met with the usual scared obedience anymore.

He would have to do something about that after Christmas. But for now, he had put all the blankets and pillows in their lab under the Christmas tree. Dominic was hidden beneath the fluffiness, only one bronze leg and a mop of messy golden hair visible.

Dominic had slept through the night and all morning and all Matthew had been able to produce for lunch was hot milk and heating up the Christmas pudding Dominic had prepared a few months ago.

So now they sat between blankets and pillows, sharing a Christmas pudding with hot milk.

„I find your attempts at being festive endearing,“ Dominic giggled. „One almost doesn’t notice that you hate the fest.“

„Stop taking the piss,“ Matthew grunted.

Dominic just grinned at him. „Your Snowball however…“

Matthew let his hand with the fork sink back down again, ready to defend his cocktail mixing skills under the circumstance given the previous nights.

„It’s perfect,“ Dominic continued without giving Matthew the chance to speak.

Matthew felt warmth rise to his cheeks once again. „Good,“ he muttered.

Dominic sighed and looked down at his own plate. Matthew waited, counting to twelve before Dominic spoke again. „I really was embarrassing to you yesterday…“

„Yes,“ Matthew replied. There was no point in denying that, Dominic could always see through his lies and that one would have been raging obvious.

„I’m sorry,“ Dominic whispered without looking up. „You know… I meant what I said. It’s okay. I know the only thing you really love about me are the legs you gave me.“

„No,“ Matthew stated.

Dominic lifted his head to frown at him. „What?“

„I said no,“ Matthew repeated. He put his plate down next to him so he wouldn’t accidentally spill the crumbs. Instead, he grabbed a pillow and plugged on its corners. „Your legs are not what I love about you. … Well, I do love them. They’re still one of the best things I’ve created, but… it’s not… you…“ He narrowed his eyes at Dominic who was just grinning stupidly. „Whatever,“ he growled. „Shut up and eat your Christmas pudding.“

„Yes, Master,“ Dominic purred and shifted his left front leg to stroke it along Matthew’s leg. „The Master of Bedroom will see you after lunch, love.“


End file.
